


Long Time, No See

by strawberimilky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ends in fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberimilky/pseuds/strawberimilky





	Long Time, No See

A few months have passed since the battle for Detroit. The cold, dismal days of winter had ended, and the warmer, kinder days of spring had begun. Those who were involved in the revolution and lived to see the glory of victory had found the freedom to do what they so yearned for the longest time: to finally lead lives of their own without the shackles of perpetual obedience and being rid of the fear of that came with deviance from their original code.

  
Markus decided to return to Carl’s mansion as he knew that was his true home. Truth be told, the android missed the artistic decor that furnished every corner of the house and Carl’s philosophical guidance. During the days of revolution, there was not a time when Markus didn’t reminisce of the balmy, sunsoaked afternoons spent with the artist, watching him as he layered soft strokes on canvas and listening to him speak of his craft.

  
Now, he was home. There was no war to be won, no more casualties to mourn. At this point in time, all Markus had to worry about was what to do with all his free time.

  
The android was sitting idly in the studio, basking in the sunlight that soaked through the window panes. Carl was still recovering and was advised not to be straining himself, much to the artist’s disdain, so Markus had to be left to his own devices. Although there weren’t any drawbacks to simply relax and keeping to his own thoughts, Markus felt restless and couldn’t seem to sit still. There had to be something he could do to remedy this uneasy feeling.

  
Then, as if on cue, the doorbell chimed, abruptly derailing Markus’s train of thought. Sighing, he languidly rose from his seated position and headed to the front entrance. Upon answering the door, the android was pleasantly surprised yet somewhat flustered to find Simon standing outside the doorway.

  
“Hello, Markus,” Simon greeted him warmly, his lips curled up into a small smile. “Long time, no see.”

  
Markus had to be dreaming. He had to be. After the battle for Detroit, he had lost contact with Simon altogether. Out of all of his closest companions from the revolution (North, Josh, even Connor), he never imagined Simon to be the most distant after all they’ve been through. A part of Markus felt hurt that Simon just now decided to visit, but that feeling was overpowered by a sense of relief and joy that he finally got to see the person he had been waiting to see for the longest time.

  
“May I come in?” Again, Markus’s thoughts were interrupted.

  
“Yes, of course.” Markus stepped aside as Simon walked through the threshold.

  
Simon glanced around at the interior in wonderment and awe. Markus silently wondered if Simon had ever seen a place like this before. He merely observed the look of astonishment plastered on the other android’s face endearingly, fascinated by his childlike wonder.

  
“Would you like to see the studio?”

  
Simon turned to Markus and smiled once more, nodding slightly. “I’d love to.”

  
The two androids sat across from each other in the studio, the afternoon sun blanketing them in a comforting warmth. At first, they sat in silence. Then, Markus was the first to speak.

  
“Where were you all this time?” The question was direct, somewhat desperate.

  
Simon’s blue eyes widened at the unanticipated inquiry. Averting his gaze to his hands clasped in his lap, he pursed his lips as if pondering the thought.

  
“I was . . .” he began but cut himself off. Instead of continuing his original statement, he asked, “Is it really so important that you know?”

  
Upon hearing this, Markus felt hurt and maybe even betrayed at the prospect of Simon, of all people, acting so detached of familiarity as if their close bond was so easily dissipated by lack of contact. It was not irrational of him to voice this pain to the other android.

  
“Of course it is!” Markus blurted out. “After everything that’s happened, what we’ve gone through together, I want to know why you never bothered to stay in contact!”

  
Simon’s gaze was still fixated on his lap, slight melancholy apparent in his blue eyes. He stayed silent.

  
“Tell me, Simon. Did you really care for me, or did you only care about what I could’ve done for our people? It didn’t have to be me, right? Someone else could’ve done what I did. As long as we found freedom, it doesn’t matter who was the one leading the cause. After the war, you didn’t have to stay by my side. There was nothing keeping you with me anymore!”

  
“It’s not like that!” Simon shouted at last, finally having the nerve to look Markus in the eye. His expression quickly contorted with a painful sorrow which took the other android aback. “I never wanted to leave your side. In fact, I wanted to be the one to stand by you for the rest of my life!”

  
“What?”

  
Simon realized what he had just said and rose from his seat. Now refusing to look at Markus, he turned to leave the studio. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Simon felt a hand grab his wrist. He stopped dead in his tracks, keeping his head low out of shame.

  
“Simon.”

  
The android winced at the sound of his own name. He desperately wanted to rid himself of Markus’s grip, but at the same time he didn’t want him to ever let go.

  
“Why didn’t you stay?” Markus asked once more. His tone was gentle, coaxing.

  
“Because I know that you don’t feel the same way I feel about you.” Simon’s voice was no louder than a whisper yet resonated loudly in Markus’s mind. “Because you already have North, right? You don’t need me, but I need you. That’s why I have to move on.”

  
“Simon, I . . .”

  
“It’s okay, Markus. Now you know.” Markus couldn’t see his face, but he knew that Simon was trying his best to smile. “I’ll just . . . leave now. I don’t know why I came here in the first place.”

  
Simon tried to loosen Markus’s grip on his wrist but to no avail. “Markus, please. If you keep doing this, I won’t be able to stay away.”

  
“What if I don’t want you to leave?”

  
“What?” Simon’s head whipped around to look at Markus. He looked hurt. “But . . . what about North? Aren’t you two together?”

  
“We separated on good terms. We both agreed that we rushed into things because of the revolution, and that we’re better off as friends. I do love her, but I’ve never felt so strongly about someone as when I found out that you left.”

  
“What are you saying?”

  
“I’m saying that I love you, Simon.” Markus let go of his wrist and looked downward. “It took me a long time to realize it, but I really do love you. If you still want to leave, go ahead. I’m not going to stop you.”

  
Simon turned to face Markus and took his hands in his own, gently rubbing his thumbs over the top of the other android’s hands. He smiled sincerely, saying “Why would I leave after hearing what you just said?”

  
Markus smiled in response, lovingly gazing into Simon’s eyes. “Hey, Simon.”

  
“Yes, Markus?” he responded, chuckling slightly.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
“Yes, you may.”

  
Markus gently cupped Simon’s face, slightly lifting his chin up. Tenderly, he planted a chaste kiss on his new boyfriend’s lips.

  
“Is that it?” Simon asked playfully.

  
“I didn’t think you’d be so forward.”

  
“Can you kiss me again?”

  
“As much as you’d like.”


End file.
